Zero Tolerance
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: They made fun of her just because of her social status and clothes, years passed and no one saw her, 5 years later she came back to the same academy looking as a completely different person, but people knew who she was, will people tolerate her? Or will they stay treating her like years ago? NaLu and maybe some other pairings. Rated M for later chapters. R&R! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, another story XD I know i have a lot of stories now, but at least i'm still writing, and don't worry i'll never give up XD So this story was inspired by my cousin's reading book XD I know, stupid place to find an idea XD But i really think it's godd, so i'm doing it as my own story with romance, drama, and all XD So enjoy! **

Chapter 1: Memories

It all happened when I was in seventh grade. At the start of the school year, my friends and I were amazed to see a new face.

It was for granted that the new comer, Lucy, would be excluded from our social circle. Her social background was too inferior to mingle with the elite.

Her family lived in a neighborhood far from being fashionable. Everyday Lucy would wear the same faded maroon dress and too-big blue sneakers.

"Where did you find them? In the garbage?" We once asked her.

Her lunch box always contained one piece of bread, and an unpeeled carrot, and a small bottle of raw milk. Because this was the same food we used to feed rats in science experiments, we made squeaking sounds as we passed her in the cafeteria.

After that, Lucy isolated herself and ate outside, even when the chilly winds of winter blew.

Auditions for the end of the year ceremony were held after Easter.

Most people in town attended the school's annual ceremony program. While other classes sang songs and performed skits, the main event – a play – was reserved for seventh graders.

The starring roles were Romeo and Juliet. When my audition came, I recited my lines as loudly as I could.

"By a name I know not to tell thee who I am. My name dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee; had I it written I would tear the word."

After that, I sat down, barely daring to hope. Could I be Romeo?

The next day, my friends and I listen anxiously to our drama teacher as she read from her list. Finally as she said, "Romeo will be played by Natsu,"

I was delighted, but at once, tense again. Which of these popular girls would perform alongside me?

Then she added, "And the part of Juliet goes to… Lucy."

Lucy? As far as we knew, she didn't even tried out. This was an outrage!

After long deliberation, we all made up our minds that if Lucy were going to be Juliet, we would make this the worst ceremony play ever.

In practices, verses were read out of order; lines were spoken with sarcasm; and stage directions were ignored.

Each error produced more laughter. When the teachers' backs were turned, we made faces at Ruth. We hoped she would quit the play.

Then came the dress rehearsal. Lucy always practiced her verses while the rest of us were at recess. Now as she started to recite one of the guys who played Mercutio's role poked her from behind.

Her voice cracked as she tried to get a breath. We laughed harder than ever. We were the worst group of seventh graders ever.

Unexpectedly, the teacher stopped the play altogether and announced firmly that there would be no play for that year!

The end of the school year arrived, and with it the final ceremony. As usual, the kindergarten sang first; then the other graders followed. Finally, the time came for the seventh-grade performance.

I squirmed in my seat, tormented with anxiety at what our drama teacher might say about us. "In place of the usual, classical play," She began, "one of the seventh graders will sing solo."

We looked at one another in bewilderment.

The curtain opened, and there stood Lucy. She wore a white satin dress with a red sash. Her face glowed as she began to sing. A pure soprano voice rang through the auditorium.

_I'm the beggar on the corner_

_You've passed me on the street,_

At first, Lucy looked straight at her parents, a plain-looking couple wearing old clothes. But gradually, she sang louder, lifting her head to view the audience.

Then she looked at us, her classmates, as she sang.

_And I wouldn't be out here beggin_

_If I had enough to eat._

_And don't think I don't notice_

_That our eyes never meet._

_Don't laugh at me_

_Don't call me names_

_Don't get your pleasure from my pain_

_In god's eyes we're all the same_

_Someday we'll have perfect wings_

_Don't laugh at me_

Abruptly, she stopped. After a breathless moment, she swiftly turned back and left the stage.

The accompanist behind the piano kept playing until he realized that no one was singing out.

For a few moments, no one moved. Then someone began to clap. People stood and continued clapping, and the whole auditorium was filled with applause.

We went back to school at the beginning of the next school year, but Lucy did not show up all year long. We heard that her family had moved away, and we never mentioned her name again.

We all believed we'd never see her again, but we were so wrong.

Five years had passed, and now at the last year of school, she stood in front of us, as a complete different person…

_**IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ:**_

_****_**So this was the first chappy :3 Please tell me if it's good so i can continue it ^.^ So R&R! And for people who are reading all my other stories, don't worry i don't give up on a story, i write it to the end! But i know i'm being late to update the chappies, but i'm a lazy ass XD GOMEN! XD So again R&R telling me what you think, and if i should continue this story or not. SO R&R!**

**PEACE I'M OUT!**

**JA NE~**


	2. Chapter 2

**OIiohnsfauygbjsdfyugjsfahugjsfa! I can't believe it! I'm on the roll lately XD I've been updating and publishing stuff a lot lately. Well, like I promised here's the REAL chapter 2 and NOT the preview. So, hope you enjoy!**

Lucy's P.O.V:

Finally, after 5 years, I came back. I looked at my soon to be classmates and gave away a sweet smile. I noticed a pink haired boy starring at me with wide eyes he seemed surprised. Moments passed and we both were starring at each other. Then suddenly it hit me. A normal stare turned into a glare of pure hatred. Natsu Dragneel… You haven't changed, have you? Still same looks with those onyx eyes of yours, and that stupid pink hair. Which makes me think at times… Did he dye it or something?!

I introduced myself with that innocent smile of mine. I'm starting to get bored of it, "Hello everyone! My name's Lucy Heartiphilia. Nice to meet you all! Hope we can get along."

"Now, Lucy please sit beside that pink haired idiot." Our history teacher, Gildarts said.

"Hai." I smiled as I went to the seat beside Natsu. I guess he was too busy with his own dreams to notice that he was called an idiot. What an idiot.

The teacher actually did nothing. After he introduced me he sat on his chair and told us to do whatever we want. Well, better than explaining a boring lesson which, I bet, no one would be paying attention to. Looking up I noticed Natsu Dragneel walking towards me smiling. In a stupid way might I say. I looked at him intensely, I may hate him but, I gotta say, he is one good looking guy.

"Hey Lucy! I'm Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you! Hope we can be friends!" Extending his hand for me to shake it.

I gave a too much of a sweet smile, which kinda gave a creepy aura, as I stood up from my seat and said looking at his surprised face, "I'm sorry, I don't become friends with low lives suck as you."

Natsu stood there in complete shock, as I walked away not minding his surprised face and that look of hurt he gave.

During lunch, Natsu and his gang gathered on the roof as usual, discussing the latest news that happened with them.

**Normal P.O.V**

"SHE SAID WHAT?!" A red haired woman yelled in anger.

"E-Erza... Calm down..." Natsu said already sweating from fear. His friend can be really scary.

"But Natsu, we can't allow that! You're a very nice guy!" A bluenette said.

"Yes Natsu! You're our best friend! And we care about you and your feelings! I Care about you!" A short white haired girl said as she blushed when she said the last part.

"Look Levy, Lissana, I appreciate everything you are trying to do but, I think it's my own problem... I already brought her too much misery..." He mumbled the last part.

"Huh? What did you say, we didn't get the last part?"

"Oh.. It's nothing no worries." He said and walked out of the roof door with a blond girl in his thought.

After the school bell rang, children, teenagers, ran out of the school gates towards their homes. A pink haired guy walked still thinking about the blond new girl. His eyes sparkled as he spotted the girl in thought in front of him.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Lucy! Wait up!" He ran towards me, I kept on ignoring him and walked forward. "Lucy! Lucy~" A vein popped on my forehead.

"What. Is. It?" I said angrily.

"Why do you seem to hate me?" Natsu asked with a pout on his face, which made him look quiet cute.

"Oh, I don't hate you... I just dislike you?"

"Isn't that the same?"

"It is? Oh well~" And I continued. Suddenly he got a hold of my hand.

"You know..." He started, "If you think I don't remember you, you're wrong. Lucy Heartiphilia, you were in the same school 5 years ago..."

My bangs covered my eyes as I yanked my hand back, "If you know me, and know the past, guess I don't have to explain why I hate you..."

_Moments later…_

"LEAVE ME THE HECK ALONE!" I yelled.

"But Lucy!" He whined.

"BUT WHAT?! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"But I want us to be friends."

"We're never gonna be friends! Not now, not ever! Now stop following me!"

I continued walking ignoring him and second later without me noticing I reached my apartment. Cheering in my head I ran towards it and unlocked the door as fast as I can. Natsu stood outside my door, sighing in defeat, he finally decided to go back home.

Next day probably went the same way. And the day after that, and the day after that, AND the day after that. A month probably passed by then. I groaned is despair standing in front of my apartment door I turned around and faced him.

"What do you want?" I crossed my arms. Pretty much annoyed by now and might explode any second.

"I'm sorry..." He bowed, my eyes widened, "I know it might be hard to gain your trust but, I will try my best to make you forgive me. I promise. And I always keep my promises."

I smirked turning around and said before entering my apartment, "Well then, let's see how far you'll go. Good luck Mr. Dragneel, you need it."

**Pretty much crappy but, it's late at night, what do you expect? It's still better than NOT updating. Well, I think I'm gonna go work on my other stories now. I'm updating my old… Very old… VERY.. VERY… old… Stories of mine. So, leave me a review on your way out as an inspiration~ Your reviews are what we authors need to breath! Okay… I think I'm kind of exaggerating… But yeah…**

**Peace I'm Out (=-=)v**


End file.
